


Pulling Me In

by Infinite_Riches



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 12 days of prompts, Harringrove, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Riches/pseuds/Infinite_Riches
Summary: This was written for the Harringrove 12 Days Of Prompts (found here: http://infinite-riches.tumblr.com/post/180709114639/harringroveholidayexchange-attention )Also, I decided to replace Eggnog with Hot Chocolate.





	Pulling Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! Happy Holidays!

It was snowing, somewhere between a small snow shower and a full-on blizzard, a happy middle ground. Steve’s front yard was already covered in a layer of snow about an inch thick and the moon caused the snow to glow a blue ethereal color.

It was around one in the morning and he definitely should have been in bed but he just couldn’t get his mind to settle down. The TV was on but Steve wasn’t really paying attention, instead, he was staring out the window, still not really focusing in on anything. Headlights rushed past and Steve could have sworn it was the Camaro, but then again it was probably his eyes playing tricks on him.

Several minutes later his eyes caught a figure walking down the sidewalk, then the driveway, and they left his line of sight when they walked past the window. And then there was a knock, not harsh or demanding, just soft.

He opened the door and found Billy standing there. He looked different. His eyes were focused on the ground, he was fidgeting with his hands, and his shoulders were hunched slightly.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah… yeah, of course.”

Billy took his jacket off and when he handed it to Steve so Steve could hang it up their hands brushed slightly. Billy’s skin felt like ice and Steve couldn’t help but wonder just how long he had been wandering out in the snow.

“Billy… you’re freezing. And what the hell happened to your eye?” His right eye was surrounded by a sea of purple and red hues and it was starting to swell.

“Nothing, I’m… I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, I’m going to find a first aid kit, you can sit on the couch while I do.” And Billy didn’t argue or put up a fight, he just shuffled over to the couch.

Before going to find the first aid kit Steve started heating up some water so he could fix hot chocolate. Eventually, he returned to the living room with the first aid kit, a bag of frozen peas, and two mugs of hot chocolate. But Billy wasn’t on the couch where Steve left him. He was looking at the massive movie collection that resided on a set of shelves next to the tv.

“Billy?”

“Sorry I… never mind.”

“Did you see something?”

“Just a movie I used to watch with my mom…”

“You can put it on if you want…”

“Really?

“Go ahead.”

Steve had moved to place what he had gathered on the table and waited for Billy to move back over to the couch.

Steve took Billy’s chin in his hand and surveyed his face. There were a few scratches and his lip was split, but there was nothing that would scar. He cleaned up the cuts and by the time he was finished, it had been about 15 minutes so he took the frozen peas back to the freezer. As he walked back to the living room his ears perked up.

Once he saw the screen he recognized the movie immediately. He also saw Billy had taken his boots off and was curled up, clutching the mug of hot chocolate.

Steve took the chance to grab a large blanket and returned to the couch to sit next to Billy. Eventually, the mugs would be discarded and Billy would be wrapped up in the blanket with his head in Steve’s lap. Steve was gently running his hands through Billy’s soft golden curls as Billy’s eyes started to droop.

Billy was in between being asleep and awake when the words tumbled from his lips, “I love you.”

Steve held his breath for a moment, “Yeah, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! Happy Holidays!


End file.
